


CSI England

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: hermione's new caseI own nothing of the harry potter universe or the csi world, i mae no money from this posting.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Hermione relaxed in her desk, having just finished her last report. It was done and sent off, and she was basking in the glow of finally being caught up on reports. “Granger, I’ve got something for you.” She rolled her eyes. Her colleagues words brought her out of her too-soon-to-be-celebrated glory.

“Alright, what is it?” She stood and reached for her wand, small notebook and charmed quill. It was the standard group of items she brought with her on a case. 

“I’ll take it Claire.” Harry Potter walked in her office and took the parchments out of her stunned hands. 

Claire looked to Hermione then left with raised eyebrows. “You want to tell me why you just ripped a case out from under me Harry?” She put her cloak on, still intending to take the responsibility.

“You shouldn’t be working this one. Conflict of interest.” He said, calmly. 

“Why?” She placed her hands on her hips and waited for Harry to explain.

“It’s a rape case.” He told her. 

“I’ve never been raped Harry, how does that pose a conflict of interest?” She was confused and held out a hand for the parchments. 

“The accused is Professor Snape.” He said quietly.

Her eyes shot up to his as if waiting for him to laugh, then she grabbed the parchments and looked, shifting through several items. She gave Harry one last look and then left her office. 

Harry didn’t follow, it would have been pointless.

 

Severus Snape was still waiting in an interview room when Hermione entered. He was sitting with Draco Malfoy, his legal council. “Hermione.” He rose and they hugged, she faced Draco and hugged him as well. 

“Well, Auror Granger, what are we dealing with?” Draco asked. 

“The girl, Miss Vesna Izzanitch, says you raped her behind The Crab Claw.” She said, reading the parchments. 

“I did have sex with her, but it wasn’t rape. It was consensual.” Severus told her. 

“How did you end up behind the restaurant?” Hermione asked. 

“I was there to deliver a letter of recommendation to Mr. Crabbe. His younger brother is in his last year at Hogwarts and has ambitions for an apprenticeship. He owns the restaurant so I took it there. The girl works there.” He explained. “She was winking at me while I was talking to Vincent, and when I left she came out from an alley and asked if I wanted a shag.”

“Just like that, you took her up on it, no questions asked?” Hermione asked. 

“I’m a man, we don’t refuse a lot. Besides, it had been some time.” He said, giving her a look. She returned it for a brief moment. 

“She’s at St. Mungo’s now undergoing an exam. Is there going to be anything questionable?” She asked. 

“Define questionable.” Draco threw out. She smiled at the blonde’s grin. 

“Ever the legal mind Draco?” He lifted an eyebrow in answer. 

“I’m here in a legal sense, that means I protect my client.” His answer was expected and his calmness relaxed her.

“What I mean, is things like bruises, or cuts and scratches.”

“You think he forced her?” Draco asked. 

“No, I think that with being outside and the number of positions possible might make for some unusual evidence. Is she going to have dirt in her hair for example?” She asked. 

“No, it was up against the wall. She may be scratched from the building or from the bricks.” He said. 

“Do you know if she used a potion?” Hermione asked. 

“It didn’t matter, I did.” He said. 

“The report says she is muggleborn, did she ask you to use a muggle prophylactic at all?” She asked. 

“No, she didn’t mention anything at all.” Severus told her, unconcerned. He took the initiative to prevent birth so it didn’t matter if his partner took anything or asked him to use anything.

“Alright, I’m going to go to St. Mungo’s and see this girl.” She stood and looked up at Severus. “I can find you at Malfoy Manor I assume.” He nodded. “That’s a good idea, stick with your legal council until this ends.” She gave both men a hug then left. 

 

She found Healer Neville Longbottom easily. He was always the one the Ministry used to exam rape cases. His mild manor and patience was non-threatening to assault victims and he tended to gather more evidence then anyone else. Also like Hermione he watched body language and read between the lines with his patients.

“Hermione,” he said hugging her tightly, “I just finished with the girl.” He moved behind his desk and opened a file. “She has some scratches on her back, and some minor bruising on her vaginal opening so I did a swab. There was semen so I’m doing a match.”

“Do you need a sample from the Professor?” She asked. “He doesn’t deny he was with her.”

“I don’t need one.” Neville said. “The school gets blood samples every start of term from it’s teachers to test for muggle drugs or addictive potions. It’s public record.”

“Neville, you sound confused about the results.” She said, watching him. 

Neville dropped the file on his desk and faced Hermione. “I have seen several rape cases and this one is a little unusual. Here, look at this.” He moved to the wall and leaned against it. “She says she was against the wall, and she has scratches on her back centralized in the center, lower back and hips. If she had been holding her partner around the shoulders like this,” he lifted his arms in a circle around an invisible partner, “then that would be consistent with what I found.” Hermione looked at how his back was positioned.

“But she is claiming she was pinned?” Hermione asked. 

“If she was pinned in any way, from her wrists to her shoulders, there would be scratches on her upper back and shoulders from the struggling, which she claimed she was doing.” He said. “Take my wrists, and watch what happens when I try and get away.” It was a veiled half attempt, but she understood him. He moved against the wall this way and that trying to remove her hands. She held his biceps then his shoulders. It produced the same effect.

“Alright, but what if he had her held by the shoulders and she was trying to curl inward?” She asked. She took his shoulders and he curled inward as she indicated watching how the positions played out.

“It’s possible, but there would have been more intense bruising on her cervix if her body was trying to assume the fetal position in any way. The professor would have had to thrust hard to penetrate and her thighs would have been bruised harder then they are if she were trying to prevent him entry.” He said. “As it is, the type of bruising now is consistent with rough sex, not forced sex.”

“Neville, in your opinion, do you think she was raped?” She asked. 

“It’s inconclusive right now. It’s possible she was under the influence of something. I can give you more answers when I get my test results back. The vaginal swab I took will give me a better idea of how badly damaged she was. I’m still waiting for the blood sample I took from her to give me any answers.” He said, gesturing to another parchment.

“Like alcohol or muggle drugs? She was a muggle born after all.” Hermione theorized.

“Or potions.” Hermione looked in his eyes. “Hermione, he’s a potions master, I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t think of everything. It is possible that he gave her something.” He leaned in closer. “I’m trying to eliminate questions Hermione, not find something against him.

“I know, I know.” She said, letting out a sigh. “Off the record, Neville, what do you think?”

“Off the record, I think this girl is full of shit,” he said, “but I can’t prove anything aside from the physical.”

“That’s my job.” She said. “How long before your test results come back?”

“I’ll need some time,” he said, “but hopefully by the end of the day.”

“I’d like to talk to her.” Hermione said, and followed him to an exam room. Before she entered, she peered in and looked at the girl. 

She was young, maybe a year or two younger then Hermione. She was filing her nails. Normally a rape victim didn’t care about things like nails. She was sitting with her legs folded under her, so she was either given a pain potion or she didn’t need it. 

“Vesna Izzanitch?” Hermione asked walking in. “Something wrong with your nails?” She asked. 

“They scraped under my nails and cut one of them.” She said dropping the file in her purse. “Why bother with my nails, that healer scraped enough from inside me?” 

“If you scratched him at all, we can use that against him.” She said sitting. “Can you tell me what happened?”

“I was almost done with my shift, when he came in and started talking to Mr. Crabbe. During his visit he would sneak looks at me and give me creepy grins and smiles. When I was off for the night, I left through the back entrance hoping to avoid him, but he came around the back and cornered me. I told him to leave me alone but he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall.” She stopped for a moment and looked aside. 

“Go on.” Hermione urged. “What happened next?”

“I tried to run, but he lifted me and thrust a knee between my legs. As I pushed he reached under my skirt and tore my knickers off. I tried to get off but he was too strong.” She avoided Hermione’s eyes as she talked. “When it was done, I came here. I’ve been here ever since.”

Hermione shuffled through the file Neville had left with her. “Did Healer Longbottom give you a potion to take? It prevents pregnancy from assault.” 

“I guess I want thinking.” She said. “Can I take it now?” To Hermione she seemed unconcerned with the possibility of a pregnancy. 

“Sure. I’ll get Healer Longbottom to give it to you.” She said. “You can go as soon as he releases you, I’ll find you at home if I need anything.” 

She nodded and Hermione left the room. She left a message with Neville to owl her as soon as his results were ready, then went to Vincent Crabbe’s restaurant. 

 

“Hermione, I’m glad your working this one.” Vincent said, giving her a hug.

“Why is that Crabbe?” She asked smiling.

“Because you will find the truth. You know as well as I that the professor is no rapist.” He said. “Some Aurors just take the woman’s word for it without investigating anything.”

“What about your employee, does she seem the honest type?” Hermione asked leaning on the bar. 

“She’s only been here a few months, but so far no problems.” He said. 

“Who told you about the case?” She asked. 

“Draco, he was asking questions about her a few hours ago.” Vincent looked concerned. “If I knew anything about Vesna I would tell you, but I am her boss not her friend. I don’t want them thinking that they can get away with anything so I try to keep a distance when it comes to personal things.”

“I understand. I want to see where that girl goes during breaks and before and after shifts.” She said. 

“In the back. All the workers have an eating area and lounge to relax in.” She went back and looked around. Crabbe let his workers decorate their area and Hermione looked at a mirage of photos on the wall. The girl accusing him was sure fun loving. She was in almost every group shot and always smiling. 

“Who are you?” Hermione spun around and looked at a young girl. Younger then Vesna. 

“I’m Hermione Granger. I’m with the Auror department. I’m having a look around. Do you work with Vesna Izzanitch?” She asked. 

“We’re as close as sisters.” She said sitting with her plate and having her meal. 

“Does she often date older men?” Hermione asked. 

“Vesna?” The girl laughed. “Never, not Vesna, she likes them young. The club jumper style. Anyone older then her by five years or more is too old.” Hermione sighed to herself and she continued looking at the walls. That didn’t look good for Severus. He claimed she was flirting with him, yet according to her friend it would have gone against character. 

She believed Severus was telling the truth, but why would a girl who obviously disliked older men, have an alleyway tryst with someone over twice her age? It as something Hermione had to figure out before Severus was accused of a horrible crime.

 

A/N: This was taken from an episode of CSI, the original series, while the first part of this story regarding the rape is in homage to the series, the secondary crime, which Harry and Ron take on is my own creation. if there is an episode like it, its a coincidence


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: proof  


* * *

Hermione flipped a parchment aside and continued reading. Vesna had never been in legal trouble, had somewhat decent grades and according to former employers was a team player. Draco had sent over a dossier he had created when he looked into her. The more information he had the better he could defend Severus if things got out of hand. 

It baffled Hermione more then ever. A history of outrageous behavior would have worked in Severus’s favor but that was not the case now. She had to find the reason and find it fast. A woman who had in prior interest in older men would not offer a quicky in an alley without expecting something. Even if she had a thing for older men that she wanted to keep secret, why claim rape?

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!!!

She opened the door and smiled. “Ron, Harry,” she let them both in giving them hugs in the frame, “what are you two doing here this late? It’s almost midnight.”

“Hermione, you have to hand this case over.” Harry said having a seat.

“Harry, I’m not handing my case over to anyone.” She said. 

“Give it to me or Harry,” Ron said, “the moment you make one mistake, they will say you were trying to exonerate him.”

“I don’t make mistakes when it comes to evidence Ron, and I don’t tamper with evidence to make things go my way. That is not how I built my reputation.”

“I’m thinking of the Professor, Hermione. How is it going to look for his case if they challenge your work?” Ron asked her. “They will challenge your work, if it goes to court.” 

“Ron, I know what I’m doing.” She said. “Do you think they will challenge you less? You used to be his student.”

“You used to be his lover Hermione, that’s completely different.” Hermione stared at Ron for several moments then stared at the pile of parchments. The last thing she wanted to do was compromise him in any way.

“Ron, Harry, I have always found the truth, and I don’t intend to ruin that record.” She said firmly, knowing they would say nothing more.

 

The next morning Hermione got an owl from Neville, and she rushed over to St. Mungo’s. “That took awhile.” She said entering his office to find his nose in a thick book. “Muggle Chemicals? What on earth did you find?”

“The swab I took was for semen, however there were other agents found and they aren’t identifiable in the magical sense, and the girl is a muggle born witch so I decided to look here. Since I had to use muggle methods to classify them, it took longer.”

“So what did you find?” She asked. 

“Something called Nonoxynol-9, something called Polyvinyl Alchohol, and something called Glycerin. The semen found was the professor’s, it’s a match but you said he didn’t deny being with her.” He said handing her the parchment.

“Any idea where these chemicals came from?” She asked. 

“That’s what this is for?” He said drumming his fingers on the huge volume. “When I get some answers, I’ll let you know.”

“Thanks Neville.” She said turning to leave. 

 

Hermione went to the Ministry of Magic and went to the financial records department. Anyone who makes money through the ministry had their records on file. Since Vesna used Ministry funded aide for university classes, her records would be assessable to Aurors. 

According to Hermione there were three obvious motives to consider. Sex, politics and money. Since it wasn’t an obvious habit for her to date or even have sexual rendezvous with older men, sex was out. She was in Hogwarts after the professor stopped teaching and she didn’t run in his social circles, so that eliminated politics as well. That left money.

She smiled to the clerk, a young man just out of Hogwarts from the looks of it. “Hello, I’m Auror Granger, I need the records for Vesna Izzanitch.”

“Sure, right this way.” He led her to a table and shuffled through some piles, before bringing her a file. 

Hermione read every word on that paper and groaned. She could find nothing. In the case of rape, it pretty much came down to he-said she-said, and even with Neville’s point of view, it wasn’t looking good for Severus. She wasn’t in debt in any way, she got funds for classes but other then that she made money in a part time job as many others did, so nothing was out of the ordinary.

“Not finding what you need?” The young man asked. 

“Let me ask you something, do you have female friends that you associate with, close ones?” She asked. 

“Sure, I have about three, and two guys. We always go out during the weekend, like clockwork.” He said with an eager smile. 

“Do any of them date older men, or flirt with older men?” She asked, standing and sitting on the table while she talked to him. 

“Oh no.” He said with a laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” She asked. 

“Well, my friends say that the only reason to go out with an old man is if he has money.” He explained. 

“Money.” She whispered with wide eyes. She didn’t look at Severus. “I need another file. Severus Snape. He’s a Professor at Hogwarts but he has several patents for potions he created.” 

“I got it right here.” He moved to his desk and took a file from a stack on his desk.

“You happened to have this sitting on your desk?” She asked when he came back.

“Well, I haven’t put them back yet.” He said. 

“Someone else looked at his file?” She asked. 

“Yeah, the one you requested. Izzen……something or another, the cute one. She looked through them a few days ago.” He smiled brightly.

“Why did she want it?” Hermione asked him. 

“She…..well she said she needed to get some notes for someone she worked with or something…..she was……” He stammered.

“You let an unauthorized person see Ministry files?” She asked. He froze and swallowed a lump.

Hermione stared at him so hard that she could see the nervousness as he wondered if he had done something wrong, then she leaned down and went through the papers. Just as she thought the file contained documents on how much money came to him through ministry patents as well as how much in taxes he paid as a result of his creations.

She grabbed Vesna’s file again and went through it one more time. There was something she was missing. Money was the issue she knew now, but what type of issue? She looked at her class listing and it seemed strange. It wasn’t consistent with any one field. 

She waved her wand over both files, making copies and left the department, heading to the fifth floor where the educational department was located.

“Mr. Starkley, do you know this girl?” She handed the older man the file. 

“Yes I do. Why?” He asked. 

“She filed a rape charge and I’m investigating. Did she reapply for more classes?” Hermione asked taking the file back. 

“Yes, she did but she was denied.” He said reaching into his drawers and pulling out his own file. 

“Why was she denied?” Hermione asked, taking a parchment he handed her. It was a list of the classes she took and the ones she planned to take.

“The aide we provide is for students wishing to chose a specific path. The classes she chose were a mixture of fields. She was told that if she wished to learn a trade and begin a career we would help her get there. With classes like these she was taking them just for the sake of taking them. That’s a waste of funds that could be given to someone focused and in need of genuine assistance. If she wanted to take time before choosing a course then she had to pay for it herself.” He explained.

“Was she told of this denial?” Hermione asked. 

“Yes, she was.” He said, taking the parchment after she had copied it. “She was owled last week.” 

“Last week?” She asked looking up. “Did she receive the letter?” 

‘Yes, she was in here the next day to talk about options.” He said. “I told her there were no other options, she would either find a specific course or pay for classes herself. 

“Thank you, Mr. Starkley.” She left the office a little more clear about what as happening. 

Vesna got a letter saying she would be denied her aide, she sees the Professor at the restaurant, most likely several times since he ate there often with Draco and Lucius. She thinks she can accuse him of rape and maybe blackmail to get the money. However proving that she was planning it would be difficult because she didn’t send Severus any letter demanding money. 

As she walked through the Ministry thinking an inter department memo found her and she left for St. Mungo’s immediately. 

 

“What am I doing here?” Vesna asked as she sat down.

“I have some questions.” Hermione asked, sitting across from her as Ron stood behind her. 

“What questions?” She was looking at Ron nervously, and that was why Hermione asked him to come with her. Ron’s height and stance could be intimidating when he stood with his arms crossed and said nothing.

“Nonoxynol-9, Polyvinyl Alchohol, and Glycerin.” She said. 

“What’s that?” She asked, her eyes still glancing up at Ron. 

“It was found in your vaginal swab when you were examined. I got an owl from Healer Longbottom and he’s identified it. It’s contraceptive film.” She said nothing. “You said you weren’t on birth control, so what was a dosage doing inside you?”

“I was going to go see an ex of mine, hoping he would be free. He doesn’t like to use potions so I inserted it before I left.”

“An ex? Which one?” She asked. 

“What difference does it make?” She asked looking annoyed. 

“Well, there is Henry, who is currently in Italy with family. Stephen and you ended on such bad terms that you avoid him like the plague according to friends. There is Michael who is married, and then there is Justin who has, since you broke up, come out as homosexual.” Hermione said reading from the dossier that Draco had given him. 

“You investigated me?” She asked. 

“Yes. I did.” She said. “You see when you were examined there are certain things that the Healer looks for that indicates rape. Healer Longbottom couldn’t find evidence of rape. And the presence of birth control is contradictory to what you said before your exam.” 

“I was planning on seeing Michael. I heard he was unhappy in his marriage so I thought he might like a diversion. We had them after we split.” She said. 

Hermione nodded. “Alright then, let’s move on to my second question. Why were you looking in Professor Snape’s ministry financial records?”

“I wasn’t.” She said. 

“Yes, you were. The clerk identified you.” Vesna said nothing. “Well, if you don’t want to talk that doesn’t matter, because I can talk. You see I also looked at you financials. You are on a Ministry funded grant for classes and you aren’t going to be approved for the new year, so you need the money. You could have easily heard his name from the restaurant, since Vincent was in his house at Hogwarts. You figured an older man accused of rape would give you a nice bribe to recant your charge.”

Vesna looked away and leaned back in her chair. “Ron arrest her.” She rose to leave while Ron took out charmed shackles from his back pocket. 

“Wait, he raped me.” She said standing and taking a step back. 

“No, he didn’t.” Hermione said. “There was no rips or trauma to your vagina or cervix, and your back would have been torn apart if you were pinned against the brick wall. You almost sent an innocent man to Azkhaban just because you wanted money. You are pathetic.” Vesna looked to the floor and said nothing as Ron came forward. 

She left Ron to handle Vesna.


	3. chapter 3

  
Author's notes: a new problem  


* * *

Hermione left, as Ron was taking Vesna to booking. Leaving her office for the day she apparated to Malfoy Manor where Draco was surprised to see her. “Hermione, I take it you have some news for us.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her to the study where Severus was waiting. 

“From the look on your face, can I assume you found something good?” He said rising and hugging her. 

“Yes.” She sat down next to Severus and waited until Draco sat in the armchair across from them. “Vesna Izzanitch was taken into custody and charged earlier this afternoon.”

Severus was shocked and Draco gave her a huge smile. “How did you manage that so quickly?” 

“I’m good.” She took a moment to admire the smiles from both client and legal counsel. “She looked into your financials at the ministry and got an estimate about how much money you have. She thought she could blackmail you into offering her money to change her story. She inserted a muggle contraceptive because if she had asked you about a potion it would have gone against a rape story.”

“How did she get access to my financials?” Severus asked her. 

“She probably flirted with the clerk. He blushed at the sound of her name. It would have been easy to talk to him about anything and he would have handed her the Minister’s private journal.” 

“What was she arrested for?’ Draco asked. 

“Attempt to blackmail, and Falsification of Charges. She may not get much, but it will be on record.” 

“Thank you Hermione.” Draco told her, before being summoned by a house elf. “Excuse me for a moment.” He left them alone. 

“Thank you.” Severus said, rising and walking to the bar. “I didn’t know it would end up like this. It was just supposed to be a quick shag, nothing more.”

“I thought you were beyond the quick shag, Severus.” She said rising and walking toward him to pour herself a drink.

“Yes well, sometimes the temptation of a thrill is hard to resist to one who has been deprived for some time.” He said avoiding her eyes. “Thank you for helping me Hermione. I do appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome Severus.” She rested a hand on his arm and their eyes met. For a moment all she did was look at him. Neither breathed. They just stared. Hermione felt her temperature rise. It was a reaction she hadn’t felt for some time. 

“Eh hem?” They sprang apart and looked over at Draco.

“Well, you can get in touch with me if you need anything. I’ll let you know if anything else comes up.” She said and hurried out of the room.

She didn’t slow down until she got to her house. As she went through the motions of dinner and getting ready for bed she thought about her past relationship with Severus. 

They had dated when she went through Auror training. It was challenging and demanding and the time she spent with him kept her from going insane. He was just as busy so the time they met was treasured by both. 

Hermione would show up at Spinner’s End and they would have dinner, make love, and talk to each other. At rare occasions she spent the night and on a very rare occasion she spent the weekend. Some of her happiest times were with Severus in his cozy house. 

He was understanding and respectful of her opinion, always ready to engage in any discussion. He taught her a lot and she could always go to him with anything. He was a man of confidence and intelligence and it hurt her terribly to end it with him, but it seemed necessary. They were going nowhere and Hermione wanted something more from him. 

As she buttoned her pajamas and sat curled up in her armchair with a book. She wasn’t really reading it, just looking at the words. She was still thinking about Severus when a knock sounded on her door. She looked at the clock and then answered the door. It wasn’t too late but she looked through the eyehole anyway. 

“Severus?’ She said when she opened the door and looked at him. “What are you doing here?” He didn’t say anything and just looked at her. “Please come in.” 

“I thought we might talk.” He said. 

“Of course, of course.” She said, offering him a seat. “Can I offer you a drink. It is still is Russian vodka isn’t it?” She asked, calling from the kitchen.

“Yes.” He called back waiting patiently in his seat. She came back a moment later and handed him a glass. 

“So Severus, what’s on your mind?” She asked. 

“I wanted to know why you helped me. You could have given the case to Potter or Weasley but you didn’t. Why?” He asked. 

“Severus, I know you aren’t a rapist. There’s no way you could have done what she accused you of. It was only a matter of finding it.” She said. “Did you think for a moment I thought you were guilty?” 

“I had hoped beyond anything that you believed me.” He said. 

“I know you. I never once thought you were capable of this.” She said with all seriousness. 

“And I can’t be more grateful to you.” He whispered. 

She rose from her chair and walked over, holding out a hand. He took it and stood, accepting her hug. “Do you ever miss what we had?” He asked. 

“Yes I do.” She told him, without hesitation. Severus was the one person she could always be honest with. 

“Would you like to have dinner this weekend?” He asked looking down at her. 

“Yes. I would.” She smiled and met his eyes. He lowered his lips and gave her a gentle kiss. It was the first time they had kissed this intimately since their split over two years ago. She lifted her lips and kissed him back. 

His arms slid around her back and gave her a squeeze. Hermione felt her heart speed up. She always loved being in his arms, and she wanted more then anything to be there again. She lifted her arms fondling his muscles and shoulders. 

She let her head roll to the side and parted her lips. It was the only signal she ever needed to give him and he remembered it well. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and they dueled a familiar joust. She raised her hand and wove her fingers in his silky hair.

Severus fed her his moans. There was no way to hold them back, he never could with Hermione. He pulled her close and eagerly groped her body, reached down to give her ass a squeeze, before pulling away. 

“It’s been so long.” He said kissing her forehead. 

“May I ask you a personal question?” She said toying with his buttons.

“Anything.” He said running his hand up and down her back. 

“Is that why you took her offer, because you were randy?” She tried to make a joke of it but she didn’t need to. Severus didn’t think it was too personal. 

“I missed the contact. I missed you and haven’t wanted anyone since you, but I just missed the physical.” He looked away from her without letting go, even though he felt the shame of his admission. “I knew she wasn’t going to be anything like you, but she was something to be close to for a moment.”

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. “It’s all over with her now.” He returned her hug and lifted her from the floor and he kissed her neck. When he left that evening, there was a renewed respect between them. 

Hermione had something to look forward to. Maybe things would be different with them? Maybe they had a second chance?

 

Two days later Hermione heard that Vesna was released from custody. She was given a fine to pay which her parents took care of. She was stripped of her aide regardless of whether or not she changed classes and her charges and fines would be considered public record. She didn’t have to inform anyone of what she had done but if anyone did a background check on her they would find out about it. 

She sent the report to Draco who would in turn inform his client. She had spoken to Severus and they were going to have dinner on Saturday night. On Thursday her world came crashing down around her. 

“Hermione, we have a problem.” Harry walked into her office and shut the door. “Vesna Izzanitch is dead. Her body was found behind an abandoned building in Knockturn Alley.”


	4. chapter 4

  
Author's notes: a new invesitgation

 

* * *

Hermione’s body drained of blood and she went pale white. “She was murdered?”

“Yes.” Harry told her. 

“Where’s the file?” She asked, reaching out.

“Hermione you are not taking this one.” Ron told her firmly. “Me and Harry are. We took it from Eckly.”

“Ron, I worked on the last one fine.” She said getting angry. 

“Hermione,” Harry said in a harsh voice, “Eckly already picked up Snape.”

 

Hermione raced through the Ministry building to the interview rooms and located Severus who once again had Draco at his side. 

“Severus, what happened?” She ran into his arms, but he didn’t speak, Draco did. 

“Severus was taken from Spinners End about 4 hours ago, and brought here for questioning. He has an alibi for last night but nobody can confirm it. Vesna Izzanitch is really dead then?” He asked. 

“Yes, Harry and Ron took over the case from Eckly, that’s why you are still here. They need to interview you, but they have to look at the scene first. They won’t let me help in any way, so whatever I find out won’t be first hand.”

“Do we at least know why the professor is here?” Draco asked her. 

“According to Harry and Ron she was murdered and dumped.” She told them. “I don’t know anything else, they left to see the scene.”

“Is Severus a suspect?” Draco asked. 

“To Eckly he must have been, but Ron and Harry are the Aurors now so it may be a different case. They will still want to talk to you though.” She told the two men. Severus still hadn’t released her hand.

“Why?” Draco asked, still concerned over his client. Severus was acting accordingly by letting Draco do all the talking. Hermione had nothing to do with the case, but he was following Draco’s advice and Draco was brilliant. 

“Because Eckly had him picked up and everything Eckly has done so far needs to be looked at, then they can decide what is or isn’t relevant to the case.” She sat down with Severus and clutched his hands in hers. She knew his silence was at Draco’s insistence and she said nothing about it, she just held his hands. 

 

Harry and Ron passed through the magical barrier and felt a wave of magic sweep over them. It would prevent them from contaminating the crime scene. They walked over where the body of a woman was on the ground. 

Squatting down Ron looked her over. “She’s been hit on the head several times, and a couple to the face also.” He lifted the sheet that covered her body. “Rape, no doubt about it, and a brutal one too.” He replaced the sheet. Harry was looking just as closely. 

“Colin, get some shots of her wrists too.” He told the blonde. Colin was only a year younger then them but he always seemed so young and eager. He had Harry to thank for his job as a photographer for the Ministry. Harry told them Colin always got the photograph needed. 

The camera went off as Harry and Ron circulated the area. They found her purse not to far away and quickly had it bagged and labeled. Nothing else seemed unusual until Ron called Harry over a few feet away. “What is it?” He asked. 

“There’s a woman in the window above us, peering at the team from behind a curtain.” He said quietly. 

“You think she was watching when the murder occurred?” He asked, making a show of taking off his glasses and cleaning them. 

“She might have, that was a hell of a lot more interesting then this.” He said. They looked at each other then in unison looked up at the window and smiled. The curtain snapped shut.

Without saying a word, they walked into the shop. “Excuse me, the woman in the flat above this shop, do you know her?” He asked the old man behind the counter.

“You mean my sister, Aggy?” He said in a gravely voice. “She never leaves.”

“We need to speak with her. She may have witnessed a crime.” Ron told him. 

The old man, moved to a corner and pulled aside a curtain to reveal a set of stairs. “These lead upstairs.” He went back to the paper on his counter. 

They walked up the stairs and took in the room. It reminded Harry of Ron’s house. Thoroughly lived in and sturdy, but this place could use the cleaning of Molly Weasley. “Aggy? We’re from the Auror department, we’d like to talk to you.”

“What in bloody hell do you want?” They spun around wands aimed at the most wrinkled hag Harry had ever seen. This was obviously an older sister. A much, much, MUCH older sister.

“I’m Auror Weasley, this is Auror Potter. We want to know if you saw anything outside either late last night or early this morning.” He said pocketing his wand. 

“I saw nothing.” She said glaring at them.

“Did you hear anything?” He asked. 

“I heard nothing.” She said still glaring.

“Ma’am I can hear the team working down there, are you telling me you couldn’t hear an attack in an abandoned area?” Harry asked. 

“I tell you I didn’t hear no girl getting attacked!” She shouted.

“We didn’t say it was a girl.” Ron told her calmly. She turned her back on the Aurors. “Look, we are sorry for disturbing your,” his eyeballs rolled around the room, “sanctuary, but if you saw a crime committed then we need to know what happened.”

She moved to a warn reclined and slowly sank into it. “It was about 2 in the morning. I’ve been having problems sleeping lately, so I was reading my tarot,” she gesturing to the nearby table and cards, “that’s when I heard the argument.” 

“With the girl?” Harry asked. 

She nodded. “I went to the window and saw her and some man arguing. He shoved her against the wall and when she shoved him back he punched her face. Then he punched her again. She started yelling that she wasn’t going to do it again, and he grabbed her shoulders and banged her against the wall. They struggled and ended up behind the corner, and I lost sight of them. I could still hear shuffling around for a few moments, then it went quiet, and it sounded like a heavy sack hit the ground. I saw her head and arm fall then he ran down the alley.” She said, taking a deep breathe and shaking her head. 

“Did you see his face?” Harry asked. 

“No, he wore a hooded cloak, he was all in black.” She said. 

“Ma’am, we will need that memory.” Ron told her. 

She obediently pulled out her wand and closed her eyes, pulling out the memory and dropping it in the glass vial Ron held out. “When this happened, why didn’t you summon the Aurors?” Harry asked.

“I don’t like people in my home.” She looked around almost in a panic. “I have problems leaving my privacy, it makes me nervous.”

“Well, then we will leave you now, and if we have any more questions, we will come here so you won’t have to leave.”

“Thank you.” She said gratefully.

When they left Harry spoke first. “I looked out her window and if she was killed against the wall, she wouldn’t have seen the act itself.”

“We need to look at this, it doesn’t make Snape look good.” He said. “I want to see how tall this guy was.”

“I agree. We also need to talk to Snape, he’s waiting in an interview room.” They spoke to the team who was taking the body to St. Mungo’s to be examined. All evidence from the crime scene would be taken to the Ministry.

They apparated back to the Ministry to speak with Severus. He was waiting with Draco Malfoy, and Hermione was still with him. “Hermione, we need you to step outside while we talk to the professor.” Harry told her. 

“I’m not on the case, I’m here as support to Severus, and that’s all.” She said firmly, not letting go of his hand. 

“You know how it works Hermione, please don’t argue.” Ron told her. “He can tell you what we talk about later if he wants.” He told her. She looked to Draco who wasn’t looking in her direction and Hermione had a feeling he agreed with them but didn’t want to say so. Severus gave her hand a squeeze and she had no choice but to leave. 

When she exited the room, Harry and Ron looked to the two men. “Eckly has a habit of jumping to conclusions and proceeding without gathering all the evidence, so we decided to take the case over.” Harry told Draco. 

“And we appreciate it.” He said. “Severus has already answered his questions though.” They all took a seat around the table. 

“All Eckly wrote in his notes was ‘no confirmable alibi’, where were you last night at about two in the morning professor?” 

Severus looked to Draco who nodded, then he spoke. “I was gathering supplies in the Forbidden Forest from midnight until dawn. Various specimens need to be collected at the height of their bloom period or at the peak of ripeness. Some of them take time to harvest properly. It’s often an all night task.” 

“Did anyone see you in the forest?” Ron asked him, jotting down notes. 

“Dumbledore spoke with me briefly just before midnight, but other then that no. The entire staff knows about the harvests but Hermione was the only person who ever went with me. If the other professors have need for them they would let me know.” He said. 

“Did Vesna Izzanitch contact you at all after what happened?” Harry asked him. 

“No.” Severus answered. “The last time I saw her was when we had sex behind the restaurant.”

“What about anyone else, strangers coming up to you, strange mail, that sort of thing?” 

“No, nothing like that.” He said. 

“Alright.” The Aurors stood. “We apologize for making you wait, but we wanted to make sure we went over everything in case Eckly missed something.” 

“We understand.” Draco stood and offered his hand. “Severus is going to be staying at Malfoy Manor for now, you can reach him and me there anytime.” Draco took his client and let the room. Hermione joined them and the trio apparated away. 

“Ten galleons says that Hermione will be staying at Malfoy Manor as well.” Ron said. The partners left for the floos. They wanted to see the cause of death on the body. 

 

A/N: I took the name Eckly from CSI and made him the incompetant idiot because he always rushed things too. At least in my opinion he did.


	5. chapter 5

  
Author's notes: healer results  


* * *

Harry and Ron entered the lower levels of St. Mungo’s and saw Examiner Luna Lovegood had been joined by Neville Longbottom, the healer who had done her rape examination.

“She was raped both vaginally and anally, and beaten, but it was blunt force trauma to the head that eventually killed her. Seven or eight different blows to the wall.” She told them.

“Was there semen?” Harry asked.

“No, but there was spermicide.” Neville said.

“Sperma-what?” Ron asked confused. 

“Spermicide.” Harry told him. “It’s used on condoms to kill sperm.”

“So we are looking for a muggle, or a muggle born.” Ron said. 

“That’s unusual isn’t it? A condom in a rape case?” Harry asked. 

“Why take the time to cover up, she could have gotten away.” Ron theorized. 

“Not if it was charmed.” Luna said. “Magic and electrical devices aren’t compatible but anything else in the muggle world is fair game. He could have charmed to the condom to stay on and unroll with his erection. As to the why, he knew it would keep any evidence away. Condoms collect ejaculate in a nice easy take away package.” She said with a smile. 

“I agree, I don’t think this guy was thinking about pregnancy or diseases, he made an effort to cover his tracks, semen included.” Neville added. “It took me some time to figure out what the muggle chemicals were in her false rape case, maybe he was counting on magical examiners not being able to identify spermicide.”

They left St. Mungo’s with copies of the report in hand. “A muggle or muggle born is a probable assailant, but that doesn’t rule out pureblood who have taken muggle studies.”

“Last time I checked Harry, they didn’t teach contraceptive in muggle studies.” Ron told him. “Besides, lots of magical citizens have muggle friends, the knowledge can easily be passed around.’

“Fair enough.” They headed back to the Ministry. “I think we should view that pensieve for ourselves.”

 

Once they were in their office they dunked their faces into a wide bowl and were brought into Aggy’s mind, a scary thought in itself, according to Ron.

They moved to the other window and watched the attack unfold. The rape itself had taken place when the attacker had her against the wall, and took several minutes. Harry recognized the sound of a fist on flesh and soon enough the body fell to the ground still. 

They left the memory and sat down. “She told him, ‘I’m not doing that again so you can just forget it’. Do you think she was talking about blackmail, or maybe about the false rape?” Harry asked. 

“She didn’t say anything about another party when she was taken in, only that she wanted money.” Harry told him. “Maybe a former lover that wanted her back?”

“Possible,” Ron agreed, “but according to the notes from the first case, she didn’t have routine contact with her former boyfriends, even the ones she got on with.”

“Well, we can narrow the list a little at least. The man in the memory is tall, taller then her and from the view we had, he has a wide build, so he’s not thin.”

“We need to see her home. She may have photos. She obviously knew the man.” 

“Good idea.” He called in an office clerk and handed him the memory. “Take this to Penelope Clearwater and ask her if she can make a model of the attacker for us. Height, weight, etc.” The young man ran off and Harry and Ron left for the girls apartment. 

The landlord let them in and they easily found her room. The other room belonged to a man, who the landlord said was her roommate. They went through her desk and saw her ministry papers right on top. Her fine was paid according to the paper, but the file Hermione had given them said her father paid for it. 

“Look at this.” Ron told him from the dresser. “Letters.” He shuffled through a stack of opened and unfolded letters. “Some of these aren’t signed. Listen to this, ‘You weren’t raped, I saw you,’. There was a witness to her and Snape.” 

“He must have written it and wanted her to do it again. She refused and he got angry.” Harry said. 

Ron folded up the letter and put it in his pocket, then sealed it to stay clean. He sent the rest of the letters to the their Ministry office to go through one at a time later. 

The next place they stopped at was Vincent Crabbe’s restaurant. “I’d like to help you both, but I fired her. It says clearly that any illegal activity is grounds for termination.” 

“Did she come to pick up anything left behind? Harry asked. 

“No, she didn’t keep anything here and even if she did, she would have asked her friends to grab it for her. She was upset and didn’t want to stay here anyway. She was upset at losing her job.” He said. 

“Can we talk to her friends. I understand he had a few close ones here.” Ron asked him. 

“One of them is in the back right now, I’ll get the other two to go back and talk to you.” He said moving to the kitchens. 

“There was nothing we could do for her. She accused a man of rape.” One of the girls said. 

“Did she speak to any of you yesterday?” Harry asked them. “Did she mention a man who was giving her trouble?”

“No, she was very quiet since the whole thing at the Ministry. Her father kept on her about coming home since he paid her fine and she lost her job.” The other girl said. 

“What about you?” Ron asked the young man sitting in the corner with an angry face.

“I haven’t talked to her, I didn’t want to.” He said not looking up.

“Angry with her?” Ron asked. 

The young man looked up with rage in his eyes. “You don’t accuse a man of rape. It doesn’t matter if you like him or not, that’s a disgusting thing to do to someone.” He rose and let the room, going back to the kitchens. 

“He was so upset with her. He would have hated it if someone did that to him.” The older of the two girls said. “I can’t blame him though. What she did was horrible.” 

“Do any of you recognize this letter or the handwriting?” Ron asked taking out the letter and showing it to them. 

Neither girl recognized the handwriting, and neither knew of a current boyfriend.

“Well, that went nowhere.” Ron commented outside. 

“Let’s talk to the parents. Eckly’s notes said he spoke with them briefly when he notified them of her death.” Harry said checking his notes.

“That’s one thing I don’t like about him. He’s sees a scene, makes an opinion and then runs with it. He doesn’t wait for anything to unfold.” Ron told him. “He did some damage with them I just know it.”


	6. chapter 6

  
Author's notes: meeting the parents  


* * *

Harry and Ron sat in a well decorated parlor and were offered tea right away. “We never should have let her go off into that world, but she was so excited when she got her letter.” Her mother said through her sniffles. 

“Haz zat man bin arreztid yit?” Her father asked with a heavy accent.

“What man?” Ron asked. “She was found this morning and we are still investigating. 

“The one who raped her. He killed her for revenge.” Her mother said. 

“Ma’am there was no rape. The evidence proved she wasn’t raped.’ Harry told her. 

“Of course she was raped. My daughter would not have had a man behind a diner in an alley. Just because she couldn’t prove it doesn’t mean she wasn’t raped.” The woman through back at them. 

Ron and Harry exchanged a look. “That other man said her rapist was arrested and they only needed to prove he was the killer, has it been proven?” She asked.

“What other man?’ Harry asked, confused.

“Mr. Eckly. He said it was just a matter of time.” Harry looked over at Ron who would have groaned aloud if he could have.

“We are still investigating and once we do have her killer, you will be the first to know. In the meantime, did she mention any man she had been dating that may have been giving her problems?” Harry asked, not trusting Ron to speak, who didn’t seem to want to speak either way.

“Yes!” Her mother yelled. “She had problems with the man who raped her! Now when is he going to get that demented kiss or whatever it’s called?!” She shouted. 

Ron and Harry left when she began to cry. It was obvious that Vesna had told her parents very little of what was going on in her life, and lied to make herself look good. Eckly, with his assumptions had made things worse. Her parents were going to be no help whatsoever. 

The two Aurors entered the Ministry and immediately searched out Richard Eckly. “What do you think you are doing?” He asked as they barged into his office. 

“Why on earth did you tell her parents that you had a killer?” Ron demanded.

“It’s obvious. Revenge. Less then a week after she accused Snape, she ends up dead, a blind man could figure it out.” He said to the bright red face leaning over his desk. 

“These parents are expecting a dementors kiss, and they might not get one.” Harry told him. 

“It’s not clear to you?” He asked.

“It’s not even clear to the witness.” Harry told him. 

“There’s a witness?” Eckly asked looking shocked.

“I don’t believe this.” Ron said throwing up his hands and walking out of the office.

“Maybe you should have done some investigating before bringing a man in for questioning.” Harry calmly said before joining Ron in the hall. 

“Idiot git.” Ron muttered when Harry joined him. An inter-department memo flew right into Ron’s chest and he opened it quickly. “Penelope has our model.” The left to the lab sector where Penelope Clearwater had a model of the alley way waiting. 

“This is exactly to scale of the alley and the wall.” She explained. “I used every angle in the memory and the exact measurements of Vesna to judge his height and build in relation to the items around him, the shadows on the ground, that sort of thing.” Ron and Harry nodded in understanding as she waved her wand and a full scale model appeared. 

The cloaked figure was detailed from the back as Aggy had seen him, but was nothing but a black mass in front since Penelope had no image to go off of. The scale was perfect, thanks to a shadow on the ground from the moon. Ron pulled out a tape and took some measurements. 

Thanks to Penelope’s attention to detail she was able to create a more then exact model. They had shoe size and shoulder width, height and an estimated weight. They didn’t have inside leg or arm length, because of the cloak, but they had enough. The attacker from behind fit the Professor’s size but it was always a wise idea to get an actual comparison. 

“It’s almost 8, do you think he’d be up to letting us measure him tonight?” Ron asked. 

“I don’t see why not?” Harry said. “Can you save this in case we need it again?” He asked Penelope.

“Of course.” She waved her wand and the model shrank down into a box that she labeled and put away. 

Ron and Harry were on their way out of the Ministry when they were stopped my Eckly. “You let Snape go?” He said. “Why?”

“There was no reason to hold him. There is no evidence that ties him to the murder.” Harry calmly told him. 

“She accused him of rape, what do you mean nothing to tie him to her?” He raged. 

“You moron, didn’t you listen. He said there was nothing to tie him to the murder. It’s common knowledge he was accused of rape, but the evidence in that case proved he was innocent. We hold people on evidence, not shit for brain asshole assumptions Eckly.” Ron spat at the man. 

“What Ron means to say is that we have no physical proof of his guilt and we will not have him arrested until we do.” Harry said smiling at him. Ron was still glaring at the man, his dislike of the man obvious.

“Are you doing a favor for Granger?” He asked. “Did she ask you to save her fuck buddy?”

“You bas…..”

“Ron.” Harry’s firm voice cut him off. “I would expect you to think that Eckly.” He reached for Ron’s arm and led him to the doors and out of the Ministry.


	7. chapter 7

  
Author's notes: new suspects  


* * *

The knocked on Malfoy Manor and were admitted by a house elf who quickly summoned the master of the house. “Ron, Harry, do you have news?” Draco asked leading him into the study. They were joined by Severus and Hermione.

“Should I leave?” She asked then with a lifted eyebrow.

“Hermione, stop. It was a formal interview room, we had to ask you to leave.” Ron told her. 

“I know, I know. I just want to help.” She said sitting next to Severus. 

“Then stay here, don’t create a doubt at all.” Harry told her. “A woman who lives in a flat above one of the shops saw the attack and gave us a memory.”

“Then Severus is no longer a suspect?” Draco asked. 

“He isn’t formally a suspect anyway, but no, we haven’t eliminated him. The woman saw the back of the man. He was wearing a hooded cloak. What she saw was an argument, a fight, the rape and him leaving her there.” Harry confirmed. 

“We had a model made from the memory and if you don’t mind professor, we’d like you to put on this cloak so we can measure you.” Ron asked him, holding out long black garment. Severus looked to his legal advisor. 

“What is that?” Draco asked. 

“A duplicate of the cloak the attacker was wearing. We had it made from the memory.” Harry said. 

Draco nodded to Severus who stood and put the cloak on, hood and all. Ron quickly took measurements. And then removed the cloak. “According to this, you are an inch taller and two inches broader in the shoulders.” Ron said. 

“The Ministry barrister can still claim an accurate match up with that,’ Draco said, “considering it came from a memory.” 

“True enough.” Harry said. “Professor, what size of your shoe?” 

“Twelve.” He answered. 

“Well there’s something. The shoe size in the memory is nine and a half and we have a full view of his feet.”

“That’s not enough to clear him as a suspect. It is only a persons memory after all, not a shoe print from the scene.” Draco said, wanting something more definite to exclude his client from the case. 

“Correct.” Ron said. ‘Professor, do you recognize this handwriting?” He held up the letter for Severus to see. 

“No, I can’t say that I recall it.” He said. 

“What about you Hermione?” Ron asked her. “Did you come across it during your investigation?” She shook her head. 

“Someone saw us in the alley?” Severus asked, as Ron put the letter away. 

“Apparently so.” He said. “Do you remember anyone from then. Maybe someone a few days after it happened giving you a strange look?”

Severus shook his head. “No.” 

“Well, as of right now, we still need to you stick with your lawyer. If we have any more questions, we need to be able to get to you immediately.” 

He agreed and the two Aurors left the Manor. Severus didn’t feel much relieved though. His shoe size may be different but as Draco said, it was only a memory.

 

The next morning Harry and Ron returned to Vesna’s flat. They spoke to several neighbors. A woman at the end of the hall finally gave them something to go on. 

“Big man that one. Strong as a dragon, but he had a temper in him.” The woman said. 

“Did you get a name?” Ron asked. 

“No, I never heard a name, but he was around often enough. I know that flat mate of hers didn’t like him. He got angry over the smallest things. She left with some friends and he didn’t want her to go. That was a big fight. There was a loud bang in the flat and then he was in the hallway yelling that he was tired of her anyway. She must’ve thrown him out or her flat mate did.” 

“Where is her flatmate?” Harry asked. 

“Visiting family in Scotland I believe. He was talking about it the other day.” She said. 

“Do you know the flat mates name?” Ron asked her. 

“William McDonough.”

 

They checked with the Ministry and he was listed since he too was getting aide for classes. He had a focused curriculum though and would finished with it that term, then he would be qualified as a lab assistant for the ministry spells center.

Finding his family address was easy enough as well and by lunch time they had a portkey to a small town in Scotland.

“Mr. McDonough?” They greeted an old man who was baling hay for horses. 

“Yes?” He said turning around. 

“We are looking for William. Is he here?” Harry asked. 

“WIILIAM!” He shouted over his shoulder.

“Ach pa, I’m right here.” A young man came in carrying a pitchfork. 

“William McDonough?” Ron asked, looking at the somewhat lanky man with glasses, sweating from his work load. He seemed grateful for a break. 

“Yes.” He said pushing his glasses back in place. 

“You are Vesna Izzanitch’s flatemate?” Harry asked. 

“Yes. Who are you?” He asked. 

“I’m Auror Potter, this is Auror Weasley.” 

“Auror’s, is she in some kind of trouble?” He asked. 

Ron and Harry exchanged a look. “How long have you been here?” Harry asked him. 

“I got here yesterday morning before dawn. The sun wasn’t up and I wanted to help out pa with the milkin’ and egg hunti’.”

“When was the last time you saw Vesna?” Harry asked him. 

“The day before yesterday, what’s this all about?” He asked.

Ron and Harry exchanged a look, then Harry inhaled and exhaled. “Mr. McDonough, Vesna was found dead yesterday morning.”

The young man looked from one to the other wondering who was going to say it was a joke then he looked to the ground and his bottom lip quivered. “Here boy, sit down.” His father put a stool behind him and helped his son sit down while the boy took off his glasses and cried loudly, refusing to hold anything in. 

“What happened to the lass?” The old man asked. 

“She was found sexually assaulted, beaten then left behind an abandoned building in Knockturn Alley.” Ron said with as much dignity as possible. 

The cries got louder and Ron was reminded of his own father as the old man knelt on one knee and comforted his son. They allowed him several minutes until the red eyed boy looked up at them. 

“Do you know who did this?” He asked. 

“No, we don’t, but we may have a lead, if you can help us.” Harry told him. 

“What can I do?” He asked, wiping his eyes. 

“A neighbor said she argued with a boyfriend not too long ago. She remember a fight and the man being thrown out. Do you know who she was talking about?” He asked.

“That would be Timothy Holland. He didn’t take it well. He through a chair against the wall. That’s when she said she’d had enough. We both told him to leave that day.” He said. 

“Had he been physically violent before?” Harry asked. 

“Just once that I can remember. He wanted her to stop seeing some friend of hers. Jenny didn’t like boyfriends, she just liked sex and she made no excuses. He thought she might be bringing Vesna to parties and helping her cheat, but she wasn’t. He didn’t seem to believe her and when she turned away he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. She had a bruise on her arm for three days.” He wiped his eyes and nose again, while his father patted him on his back. 

“Do you recognize this?” Ron asked him, taking out the letter and holding it out. 

“No, I don’t.” He said. “Timothy wasn’t the letter writing type.”

“What does this Timothy look like?” Ron asked. 

“He’s tall, and strong, with broad shoulders. He works out a lot, because he works with magical creatures, he needs to handle hippogriffs and dragons sometimes. He has light brown hair and green eyes, big bushy eyebrows and a scar on his cheek under his eye. He told Vesna he got it from a hippogriff claw.” 

“Thank you Mr. McDonough, you’ve been a great help. When will you be returning home? We may need to speak to you again.”

“I could go back today I suppose.” He told Harry, then glanced at his father.

“You go on son, they may need you.” His father said. 

“We will contact you there is we have anymore questions.” Ron said before he left.

“Vesna was afraid that man she accused might want revenge. Do you think he might have done this?” He asked. 

“Right now the evidence isn’t indicating anything definite, but we are looking at every angle.” Harry said just before they left. 

When they portkey landed them back at the Ministry, Ron straightened his robes. “I’d like to meet this Timothy Holland.” He said. 

“So would I.” Harry agreed.


	8. chapter 8

  
Author's notes: a new idea  


* * *

Hermione rubbed her eyes yet again. “I just feel useless right now.” She said. 

“The most useful thing you can do right now is to stay here.” Draco assured her. “If the Ministry brings action against Severus I don’t want them to have any advantage. Having you investigate will give them reason to claim that you tampered or planted evidence to protect your former lover.”

“I like having you here with me.” Severus told her. The stress in his face broke her heart. She knew he was not capable of cold blooded murder. It wasn’t the man she knew.

“I’ll send a house elf to your flat to get some things.” He told her and left the two alone. Draco saw the need for privacy.

She held his hand in hers, wanting to share her strength but she didn’t know what she could do for him. “I’m going to chop my cock off when this is all through.” He groaned out.

“Severus!” Her gasp couldn’t be held in.

“It’s what got me in this mess in the first place.” He reasoned. 

“It was the fault of Vesna for the crying rape and this man’s fault for killing her.” She told him. “You were just caught in the middle. You did nothing wrong.” 

He let his head roll back against the couch and she recognized the look immediately. It was frustration. She had seen it in his eyes many times. He knew what was true and what wasn’t but frustrated that he couldn’t get out there and prove it. Frustrated because all he could do was sit in this huge house and wait for them to come to him with questions. Frustrated that everyone thought him capable of killing her, and he had to wait for someone else to say he didn’t do it. 

Hermione nestled under his arm and hugged his chest. “Can I sleep with you tonight? I want to be close to you.” She asked softly. 

“Yes, I’d like that. I need someone close right now.” She knew it took a lot for him to admit, but she was glad he did, if he held everything inside it would drive him mental. She closed her eyes and let him hold her.

 

Harry and Ron had no trouble finding Timothy Holland. He worked for the Ministry of Magic magical creature control. He was located on a ranch that housed hippogriffs and thestrals for ministry use, and he was told of their visit immediately. 

By now, Vesna’s death was public knowledge, having appeared in the paper, his face told of his assumption that he might be questioned. “Sirs,” he greeted, “how can I help you?” 

“We need to speak with you about Vesna Izzanitch. We understand you dated her.” Harry asked. 

“I wouldn’t say dated. We had sex but she refused to commit exclusively. We argued and that was the end of that. I haven’t seen her since.” He said. 

“From what we heard it was more then an argument.” Ron countered. “The neighbor heard it.” 

He looked to the ground and then up again. “I lost my temper and threw a chair, but I didn’t get mad at her. I got mad at her roommate.” He said. 

“William McDonoguh? Why him?” Harry asked. 

“He was telling her I was no good. She was listening to him the whole time, and it was none of his business!” He shouted. 

“You anger easily, do you?” Harry asked calmly, not backing up an inch. 

Timothy backed up a step and calmed himself down. “I suppose I do have a temper but I had nothing to do with Vesna’s death. I haven’t seen her since that night. If she didn’t want a relationship then I didn’t want her. The last thing I was going to be stuck with was a woman who went off with other men.” He said. 

“Where were you the night before yesterday?” Ron asked. 

“At home.” He said. 

“Can anyone confirm that?” Ron asked. 

“No, I live alone. I’ll take Veritaserum if you want me to.” He offered. 

“We can only force that if we have evidence implicating you, and right now everything is coincidental but your offer and cooperation will be noted.” Harry told him. 

“Do you write to her at all after the fight?” Ron asked. 

“No, If I had something to say I would have said it to her, but I was through talking.” He said kicking a rock away from his feet. 

“Do you recognize this?” Ron showed him the letter.

“No.” He chuckled. “Someone saw her? She didn’t know how to watch out for herself, did she. You aught to look at that man she tried to say raped her. He has more reason then anyone to want her dead. I couldn’t care less either way.” 

Ron exchanged a look with Harry then turned back to Timothy. “We may contact you again. One more thing though, may I ask your shoe size?”

“My shoe size?” He asked looking from Auror to Auror. “Ten. Why?”

“No reason.” Ron said. “Thank you for your time.”

They left the ranch and went back to the Ministry making way to Penelope Clearwater’s labs. “Can you find fingerprints on paper?” Ron asked. 

“Yes I can.” She said taking the letter.

“The Ministry fingerprints anyone in their employ so a member of the Magical Creature control department would be on file. See if you can match to him.” Ron told her, as she began prepping the letter.

“I’ll send you a memo when I’m through.” She said as Harry’s stomach growled loudly.

They sat down to lunch and talked. “Alright,’ Harry said between bites, “we have Snape, who for all intents and purposes, has motive, means, opportunity, and no confirmable alibi. He also matches pretty closely to the memory killer.” 

“Then there is Timothy Holland who has motive, means, opportunity and no confirmable alibi. He also matches close enough to the memory killer. He and Snape are the same height and build and his feet match closer.” Ron said. 

“What about the ex boyfriends?” Harry asked. 

Ron wiped his mouth and shuffled through the file Hermione had created during the rape charge. “Ex boyfriend number one is Henry, who she dated at the tail end of Hogwarts. He has been in Italy since last month, out of site out of mind.”

“Next.” Harry asked, taking a huge bite.

“That would be Justin, who is queer and was at home with his partner on the night of the murder. Neighbors confirmed his whereabouts and he in no way matched the memory killer. To short and small feet. His neighbor also described him as weak and fragile, he wouldn’t have had the strength to inflict the kind of damage she sustained.”

“There two more right?” Harry asked. 

“The next one is Michael, his wife was in St. Mungo’s and he was at home. He fits the description but neighbors say he returned him just after midnight and didn’t leave home until morning.”

“The last one, Stephen,” Harry added looking at the last paper, “ended so badly that he packed up and moved to a different neighborhood just to get away from her. The odds of him becoming involved in any way with her is a long shot. According to her friends they ran into each other at a party and he turned and ran the other way. He couldn’t get away fast enough.” 

“If he hated her that much and she harassed him to reconcile, that give him motive.” Ron theorized.

“He has the means as well. He knows where she lives and her habits. According to the file he is close to the description, but not close enough.” Harry commented.

“Do we know where he was the night of the murder?” 

“According to the interview after her death he was at a girlfriend’s house until 1:30, then he left. Plenty of time to apparate to Knockturn Alley.” 

“Means, motive, opportunity.” Ron counted down.

“Motive is only a motive if we can prove she was harassing him and we have no proof she even had contact with him since their split.” Harry countered. 

“So we keep him as a side note. If we exclude to two main suspects, Holland and Snape, then we look closer at Stephen…….” Ron snapped his fingers a few times.

“Simmonson.” Harry said. “Agreed.” A memo flew into the office and they hurried back to Penelope Clearwater’s lab.

“I found two sets of prints on the letter. The first were yours.” She said to Ron. “Seeing as how you handled the letter, that wasn’t a surprise.”

“Right, what about the other set?” He asked. 

“Vesna Izzanitch.” She answered. 

“That’s it?” Harry asked surprised. “He must have used a charmed quill to write it.” 

Ron sighed. “Well, that’s a dead end.” He thought for a moment. “Alright, back to the beginning. We need to look closer at that memory. We had to have missed something. Penelope how did you estimate the model?” 

“I looked at the size in relation to the surrounding objects. How high Vesna had to look up, where his shadow fell and how strong the lights were, how many steps he took in relation to hers, how many bricks vanished from view when he moved, that sort of thing.” She told him. 

“I’m taking binoculars in the memory with me, maybe I can get a closer look at them.” He told Harry. 

“Go idea. I’ll focus on anything but the people, maybe there was something else going on around them, that we missed.”

Penelope emptied the memory for them and watched the two Aurors vanish into the thoughts. She hoped they would come back with some clue that would point them in the right direction.


	9. chapter 9

  
Author's notes: a break through  


* * *

Ron focused the binoculars as closely as he could to get a clear images. The replayed the memory several time before Ron grabbed the window frame, then reached for his wand, freezing the memory. “Harry, come here and look at this!” 

He took the binoculars, feeling his heart racing. “Focus on the hand. For a brief moment it slips out of the cloak and you can see it.” Ron’s excitement was infectious as he spoke. 

Harry looked where Ron indicated and saw exposed fingers as the killer gripped the wall. His nails were typical male digits, nothing to get excited about but the partial glimpse of a tattoo was what threw his heart into palpitations. 

They shared an excited look and exited the frozen memory. When they emerged they saw the memory looked like a block of ice and Penelope was looking at them both with a hopeful look.

Ron handed her the binoculars. Focus on the hand that grabbed the wall. There is a partial tattoo showing, see if you can recreated it, or give us at least a shape of some kind.”

“I’ll do my best.” She said delving into the memory.

Harry and Ron took off to Malfoy Manor and were admitted right away. Draco saw their excited faces and summoned Severus, who had Hermione right behind him. 

“Professor, may we see your left hand please?” Harry asked. “Palm down.”

He looked over to Draco, who spoke for him. “Why?” He asked. 

“We are looking for something that may exclude him from the investigation.” Ron answered. Draco gave Severus a nod and the man exposed his hand, as requested palm down.

Both Aurors looked carefully, the professor’s fingers were thicker then the set in the memory and more telling then that, there was no tattoo. To be sure completely, Harry took out his wand and waved it over the professors hand. No covers vanished and no spells dissipated. 

“Professor,” Harry said, “we can now unofficially exclude you as a suspect.” He said. 

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and hugged Severus, but Draco was less convinced. “What do you mean unofficially?” He asked. 

“There was something in the memory that was missed, a brief glimpse of a hand from under the cloak. There is a partial tattoo, or what looks like a tattoo, once we identify it we will know more. However the hand itself doesn’t match the professors, so we are going to focus elsewhere. Until we can match the hand to the killer, the suspect still remains unnamed.” Harry explained. 

“But now we know we can focus the investigation elsewhere.” Ron told him. 

“For all intents and purposes I am going to keep my client here until you have actually arrested someone.” He told the Aurors, who were not surprised. Draco was not the top paid legal counsel without reason. He defended innocent men and earned a notoriety of sorts for his advice, even as restricting as it was.

They took another trip to see Timothy to perform the same spell but he had left so they had no chance. They returned to the Ministry and began going over letters but found no clues. 

A memo came flying at them from Penelope summoned them to the labs and they hurried down. 

She handed them a photo of the Ravenclaw logo. “I knew I recognized it as I was putting it together, because it was my house. There is a sliver visible but once I began following the outline it was obvious.”

Harry and Ron looked at the image of the bird. “Vesna was in Ravenclaw, this was someone close to her.” Harry said. 

“Some Ravenclaw.” Penelope muttered. 

“What do you mean?’ Ron asked with a smile. 

“Ravenclaws are selected on their wit and intelligence. We have ambition and we don’t waste time. This girl was trying to make a quick amount of cash by accusing the professor of rape expecting him to pay her for her silence. That’s a disgrace to the house.” She cleaned up her table while the two Aurors left the lab. 

“If the killer is a Ravenclaw it makes sense he would be smart enough to cover his tracks and make sure he wasn’t caught.” Harry said. 

“We need to find out who in her circle had a Ravenclaw tattoo. Her friends worked for Crabbe, lets start there.” Ron told him and they men left. 

 

Hermione rode Severus harder, thrusting her hips, and holding his shoulders tightly. He held her hips and watched her breasts bounce all over the place as she moved her body. 

She raised her legs and opened them wide. Severus raised his weight on his elbows and look at where their bodied joined and saw her lips sliding up and down as his glistening cock submerged and withdrew from inside her. She braced her legs wide apart knowing the view he was getting was quite a stimulation. 

He watched as she moved her hips leaning back on her arms to give him a better view. The site of her bright red throbbing clit and her wet lips around him, spurred him on. He lifted a hand and flicked his finger over her button releasing shrieks from his woman. She went wild and opened her legs wide sliding down and taking him fully. 

This was always his favorite part and he never tied of seeing it. He felt her tighten down on him and saw her lips contract slightly, but he enjoyed even more was watching his hair and cock get soaked as she came loudly. The warmth flowed over him as she saw his cock shiny with a new wetness. 

Before she let her weight drop he grabbed her waist and pulled her back over him. She held his shoulders and she was lifted and he moved into position. He was on his knees with her straddling him, still impaled on his cock. 

She rested her feet beside his and clutched him with her knees as he rose up and then lowered. He was sliding in and out feeling her depth and slickness, but it wasn’t enough. He reached and hooked her knees over his elbows lifting her feet in the air. She had no choice but to hold onto his shoulders. She had no leverage with her feet and he wasn’t holding her waist. 

He moved faster, rising up and down on his knees and thrusting into her. Her breasts were bouncing against his chest, her nipples hard and moving through his chest hairs as she was lifted and dropped down on his cock. 

He was getting closer. He was fucking her harder and harder, stabbing her pussy with his cock and letting her drop down hard on him. Her toes curled in the air as she clawed onto his shoulders to keep from being dislodged. “Oh Merlin, Severus, I’ve missed you!” She cried out.

“Did you?’ He grunted, moving faster. Hermione felt as if she was riding a galloping horse. “Did you miss this too?” He asked, giving her neck a bite.

“Yes,” she breathed out, “nobody can fuck me like you do.” She felt him fuck her in hard shape jabs. Her body was thrown over the edge again and she called out his name as he thrust harder and harder, growling out as she labored for air. He thrust hard again and again before his arms began to twitch and he let her legs down. 

Neither could stay upright and they fell together on the bed. Hermione landed flat on her back and Severus fell on top of her, still between her legs, burying his face in her neck. “There is nothing like a celebratory fuck is there my dear.” 

“I love you.’ She told him. “I never stopped.” He pinned her hands above her head and laced his fingers with hers. 

“I know.” He said into her lips as he kissed her. “I love you too.” 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! 

Severus raised his head but nothing else. “Yes?” He called over his shoulder.

“Severus,” Draco said through the door, “I just wanted to let you know that you forgot to put a silencing spell on the room.” His footsteps carried him away but they weren’t heard. Hermione let out an embarrassed gasp and Severus was laughing into her neck. 

 

Harry and Ron were given admittance into the back area of the restaurant. The girls they wanted to speak to were out on their lunch break and would be back soon, in the meantime Crabbe said they could wait in the back. 

They were looking around to see if she may have left something but they could find nothing. Ron moved to the collage of photos. Several were added by the staff in homage to their late friend. She may have lied but she was still gone and missed. Several notes to Vesna, even if she wasn’t around to read them, were left beside photos.

“This girl liked to go out.” Ron commented. Harry moved beside him and looked at the photos with him. 

“She was always the life of the party according to her friends.” His eyes moved over the group photos of her smiling and waving to the camera. 

“It’s a shame she took the path she did.” Ron said. “Penelope was right. It wasn’t typical of her house. I wonder why the sorting hat put her there.” 

“Maybe she had friends on the house and wanted to be with them.” He guessed. 

“The hat asked her did it?” Ron said, glancing at his friend.

“It did with me.” Harry admitted. “It was trying to decide between Gryffindor and Slytherin but I kept saying anything by Slytherin, and it said if I …….” His words were stopped by Ron’s hand on his shoulder. 

He looked up and froze. Ron’s eyes were wide open and he was staring at a single photo. He pulled Harry close and pointed. Harry’s own eyes widened and he felt his heart pound into his ribcage. 

There, in the photo, was Vesna with a man. His arm was draped over her shoulder and on the back on his hand in perfect clarity, a Ravenclaw tattoo. Ron and Harry looked at each other for the briefest moment then turned and raced from the restaurant.

 

A/N: who did it? r and r please!!!!!!!


	10. chapter 10

  
Author's notes: the arrest  


* * *

William McDonough opened the door to the Aurors. “Auror Potter? Auror Weasley? What can I do for you?” He asked, letting them in. 

“We may have a break in the case, may I take a look for something?’ Ron asked eagerly. 

“Sure, I haven’t touched her room, so it’s just as you left it last time.” Ron hurried down the hall as Harry eased into a seat and rubbed his eyes. 

“You have been running ragged, this must be tiring.’ William said sitting on the couch. 

“It is, but you get used to it.” Harry told him with an exhausted smile. “How are you holding up William?” He asked, leaning forward on his elbows.

“It’s lonely here.” He said with a sad face.

“You’ve known Vesna a long time then?” He asked. 

“Oh yes, years.” He said, adjusting his glasses.

“Has any other boyfriend gotten physical with her besides Timothy. She had others that ended badly didn’t she?” He asked. 

“Yes, but if she was beaten or abused in any way, she hid it well. I didn’t see anything out of the ordinary.” He said. 

“Did they all end badly?” Harry probed. “We know that she and Stephen couldn’t even be in the same room together.’

“They all would have ended regardless of the man. They didn’t deserve her.” He said, letting a tear drop.

“We know that before she was killed she told her attacker that she wasn’t going to do it again. Did she mention any of them trying to reconcile with her? Maybe trying to get back together?” He pushed.

“It wouldn’t have mattered. It wouldn’t have lasted. She always found something wrong with whoever she was dating.” He said. “It was almost as if she tried to find something wrong with any of them.”

“You don’t think she wanted a relationship?” He asked. 

“If she did, she was looking for it in the wrong men.” His eyes fell on the photo of a group of friends. “They didn’t deserve her. They never realized what they had.” He said sadly.

“Why didn’t you two ever date. Sometimes the best relationships start out with friendship first. I know that’s how it was with me and my wife.” 

“Once she ends something, there is no going back.” He whispered, looking depressed. 

“Did you and her try it once?” Harry asked softly. There was no mention of her and her roommate being intimate. According to all her friends, he was just that, a friend.

“It was one night,” he admitted, “we were both drunk, or it never would have happened. We decided to pretend it never existed.” He inhaled deeply.

Ron came out of the hall holding a cloak. Just as he had known would be there, it was the cloak from the memory. Ron looked at William, who looked at him, them Harry then back at him.

“Why were you in my room?” He asked. 

“I asked if I could come in and look, but I didn’t specify where.” Ron said dropping the cloak over a chair. “You invited me in and said I could.” He took a seat and looked at the young man. “The cloak is charmed to give you a bigger build then you have. It made you seem like a large strong man, when you actually have a lighter frame.”

“Show me your hands.” Harry told him, taking out his wand.

William took several moments but complied and held out his hands. There was no tattoo, but Ron and Harry knew better. With a wave of his wand a Ravenclaw emblem appeared on the flesh.

“You were with her in the alley, you charmed the condom so it wouldn’t leave any evidence, but you ended up raping and killing her.” William remained seated and looked from Auror to Auror. “We have to have three things in order to bring you in with us. You have to have the means to kill her and you do. You may not be a strong man but Vesna was a dieter and not an exerciser, so she would have been easy to overpower because she wasn’t that strong either.”

“You had the opportunity because you knew her schedule and you also knew she would be coming home that night from her friends house. You met her and knew if she was killed it would most likely be blamed on Professor Snape. The opportunity presented itself and you took it.” Ron added. “Then you took the portkey to your father’s home.”

“You had means and opportunity,’ Harry said, “but I didn’t understand motive until just now.”

“Why would I have killed her?” He asked smugly. “She was my best friend.”

“She wouldn’t have sex with you again.” Harry said, watching his smugness vanish. “When she mentioned not doing it again, she was referring to sex with you, not a blackmail attempt. She wouldn’t have sex with you. She wouldn’t have anything with you other than friendship and you couldn’t stand it. You just said the others didn’t deserve her, and it angered you more then anything that she had given them a chance and not you, didn’t it?” He asked. 

“She was beautiful, and loyal, and a real lady. They cheated on her and treated her like nothing.” Williams voice became monotone as he spoke. “I loved her, I would have given her anything.”

“Means, motive and opportunity.” Ron said. “You have all three and now we have the proof.”

“I’ll never admit to anything.” He said just as stoically.

“Study your law Mr. McDonough, with evidence placing you at the murder site we can force Veritaserum and get the truth.” Harry told him. 

His face remained devoid of anything. Ron stood and taking his arm, brought him to his feet. “William McDonough, you are hereby placed in Ministry of Magic custody for the murder of Vesna Izzanitch.” He gripped his wrist and shackled his hands behind his back. 

When they arrived at the flat Harry had placed an anti apparition charm to prevent him from leaving. The charmed shackles would prevent apparition as they led him to the Ministry. He would be sent to Azkhaban within hours.

The End


End file.
